<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>king of the road by noctish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105536">king of the road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctish/pseuds/noctish'>noctish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, its an inside joke look away, this is just for fun dont judge me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctish/pseuds/noctish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>western au where rude is an outlaw and reno works at a bar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>king of the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>babeh lock dem door an turn the lights down low</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the sound of glass clinking echoed throughout the bar. it was nearly empty — it was late, so almost everyone had already left. there were a couple people playing cards in the corner, but they weren’t very noticeable. they were just old and tipsy.<br/>reno was putting shot glasses away and cleaning used ones, getting ready for another customer. if there was even gonna be another one.<br/>he wasn’t really expecting there to be, seeing how late it was and how the town was almost deserted.<br/>reno tossed his rag over his shoulder, sighing.<br/>he really hated his job sometimes.<br/>as soon as he turned around to go do some other useless, boring task, the door opened.</p><p>he whipped his head around to see who it was, and when he laid eyes on the man, he nearly fainted.</p><p>he was tall — tall enough to make reno have to look up at him.</p><p>reno was frozen in place, accidentally staring at the mysterious man before him. the thud of his boots bounced off the walls of the empty room as he approached the counter.</p><p>the man took a seat at the bar right in front of where reno was standing. his wallet chain hit the bar stool as he sat, almost startling reno.</p><p>a silence fell upon the building before the old men in the corner tossed their cards aside and scrambled to the door, tripping all over each other as they ran; mumbling about how theyre gonna get killed or whatever and how apparently the guy who just showed up is an outlaw, or some stupid shit.<br/>reno wasnt really listening, though. he didnt care. the dude was hot, and that cancels pretty much everything else out. at least in renos mind.</p><p>reno faced the man in front of him, clearing his throat before he spoke.</p><p>“what can i get ya?” he asked, putting a hand on his hip.</p><p>the man lifted his hat up, enough for his eyes to be visible.</p><p>“whatever whiskey y’ got.”</p><p>reno about dropped the damn shot glass when he heard his voice. it was deep, and the way he spoke gave reno shivers.</p><p>he poured the man his whiskey and slid the glass to him across the counter, putting the cork back in the bottle before setting it on the shelf.</p><p>the shot was gone almost immediately. the guy took it like it was fuckin water.<br/>he stayed there for a while, mostly just sitting in silence. every now and then hed ask for another shot, but he really just minded his business. reno snuck glances at him when he wasnt looking, briefly admiring his appearance before having to look away and act like he was busy doing his job. <br/>what reno didnt know, is that the man knew when he was looking at him. he didnt say anything, though. he found it cute. he could tell that the shorter man had taken a liking to him, and in all honesty, he wasnt opposed to the thought. reno was pretty. anybody who thinks otherwise needs to get their eyes checked.<br/>by now it was dark outside and surely everyone in town was asleep. reno wondered why he hadnt left the place yet.<br/>as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the man called for him to come over.<br/>reno quickly walked to his seat at the counter, putting his hands on the edge, using his arms to support his weight.</p><p>“whatcha need?”</p><p>“do y’ know any place that i can stay for the night?”</p><p>reno smiled. “yes sir! we actually have rooms upstairs that you can rent. theyve got a bed and a place to keep clothes or belongings if youd like. also got a couple oil lamps in case you need ‘em.”</p><p>the man nodded slowly before going silent again.<br/>reno was staring again — hell, practically drooling. he was hoping the guy would say more. he liked listening to him speak. but as reno has figured out, hes a man of little words, which is fine because his looks make up for it.<br/>with nobody else in the room, there was an awful lot of tension between the two of them. it started to become unbearable, so reno decided to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>“hey, mysterious dude.”</p><p>the man hummed in response.</p><p>“whats your name?” reno asked, one hand on his hip. “youve been here for quite some time now. figured id better know your name at the least, ‘specially since youll be stayin the night.”</p><p>the man chuckled.</p><p>“names rude.”</p><p>“mm. reno.”</p><p>rude looked up at reno, his eyes peeking from underneath his hat.<br/>reno leaned down and rested his elbows on the counter.</p><p>“well, rude...”</p><p>gently, he touched the glass in rudes hand, pulling it down until its set on the counter.</p><p>“what do y’ say you take me upstairs with ya? i wont be much trouble.” reno made eye contact with rude, smiling innocently. “promise.”</p><p>without a word, rude leaned forward and pressed his lips against renos. it caught the shorter man off guard, but he quickly melted into the kiss and adjusted accordingly. arguably it was the best kiss hes ever had in his life. nah, not even arguably. it was.<br/>reno broke the kiss and swung his legs over the counter, letting them hang off the edge.<br/>rude couldnt help but dart his eyes at his you-know-what. i mean for fucks sake it was right in his face.</p><p>reno snickered. “like what ya see?” he teased, swinging his legs as he leaned back on his elbows. rude gave no response and instead stood up. all of a sudden reno felt extremely small and powerless. he knew he was tall already, but... the way theyre positioned at this particular moment made reno feel weak. and he kinda liked it.<br/>rude placed his hands on renos hips, pulling the smaller man closer before letting one hand fall down; allowing it to rest on renos hard-on.<br/>reno bit his lip. he looked up at rude in almost a pleading way, wanting at least some sort of friction to take the edge off.<br/>the taller man pressed the palm of his hand down more, and it didnt take long before he earned a soft moan out of reno. he was blushing profusely, having never actually moaned at the hands of another guy. he slapped a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes, embarrassed.<br/>rude grabbed renos hand and pulled it away from his mouth, kissing him hard as he started to move his hand up and down, feeling reno through his pants.<br/>reno grabbed onto rudes sleeve and furrowed his eyebrows. his hand felt so good, he honestly thought he might lose it right then and there. he pulled away from the kiss, his lips red and swollen, face tinted a bright pink. his breathing was heavy.<br/>“...fuck me.”<br/>he whispered, looking into rudes eyes.<br/>“please.”</p><p>and with that, the two of them were on their way upstairs.<br/>when they reached the room, he pushed reno backwards onto the bed, slamming the door behind him and locking it. he started to undo his holster and his belt, letting them fall to the floor with a thud. he kicked off his boots, tossed his hat to the ground, and began to unbutton his shirt.<br/>reno watched as he undressed himself. he looked him up and down slowly, taking in the view.<br/>when he was finished, rude walked to reno and quickly undid his pants and pulled them off. he threw them to the side and started to undo his shirt as well.<br/>reno whined impatiently. he opened his mouth to complain, but before he could even make a sound, two of rudes fingers were in his mouth.<br/>he looked up at rude as he moaned softly around them, a blush creeping onto his face again.</p><p>“fuck, youre so pretty.”</p><p>after a few seconds, he pulled them out and instead pushed them inside reno. the smaller man whined and gripped the sheets underneath him.<br/>rude gave him a couple moments to adjust to the feeling, enjoying every second of how reno looked when he was hot and flustered.<br/>a disappointed sigh came from reno as rude removed his fingers. he frowned, opening his mouth to speak, but before he could do so, rude had grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over so his face was in the mattress, his lower half propped up by his knees. without warning, he pushed himself inside of reno, earning a loud cry of approval from the redhead. his nails dug into the sheets as rude started pounding into him. the smaller man arched his back, moaning with every thrust. he pushed himself back onto rude in time with his movements, earning a low groan from him. holding tightly onto renos waist, he leaned over, his mouth hovering by renos ear; his movements not once faltering.<br/>reno had his eyes closed, nails practically ripping the sheets as he tried to keep himself from being too loud. they didnt have to worry about people hearing them, since the place is essentially a ghost town, he was just a little embarrassed.</p><p>“reno.” rude whispered in his ear.</p><p>god, even just him saying his name could get him off.</p><p>“reno. moan for me.”</p><p>he started to mumble in protest, but rude was having none of it. he tangled his fingers in renos hair before pulling it. renos head leaned back as he instinctively moaned. he reached a hand down to touch himself, whimpering as he did so.<br/>rude slammed into reno at a steady pace, letting him have a moment before lifting him up, pulling him close until his chest was flush with renos back. he replaced renos hand for his own, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts.<br/>reno was falling apart. his breath hitched as rude kissed his neck, leaving love bites here and there. he let out a breathy moan.<br/>“mmmh... feels s- so good,” he whined out.<br/>rude hummed as a response.<br/>he brought his hands up to renos torso, slowly dragging them up and down his body. he could tell he was getting close, and luckily, he was too.<br/>rudes fingers brushed over renos nipples, earning a gasp and a high pitched moan from the man.</p><p>“reno. come for me.”</p><p>and, per request, he did. seconds later rude did as well. they fell into bed together, both exhausted. without a word being spoken, rude pulled a blanket over the two of them and not long afterwards they fell asleep — reno cuddled up against rude, and rude holding reno close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>